


Hot as a Fever

by Qpenguin98



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And we all know it, Barry's a sub, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Safewords, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, hoo boy, i guess i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: "He propositions her on a day that he thinks is a Thursday on a rough and craggy yet habitable plane."Barry suggests something new and Lup dives in wholeheartedly





	Hot as a Fever

He propositions her on a day that he thinks is a Thursday on a rough and craggy yet habitable plane. They’re working in the lab, messing around now that they’ve gotten most of their research done for the day. She throws a paper ball at him and he catches it easily, tossing it back. Everyone else is occupied either on a different part of the ship or down on the ground getting to know locals.

“I’ve got a question,” Barry says, nerves humming under his skin. He throws the ball back.

“Mmn?” Lup hums, catching it and under handing it back.

“I,” he starts, swallowing a little roughly as he catches the paper. He doesn’t throw it back, kneading it between his hands for a moment. She looks at him. “I may have a suggestion? For something in the bedroom.”

“Oh?” She smiles. “What cool new sex thing are you wanting to do?”

“It’s not necessarily what I’m wanting to do, it’s more whether or not you’re comfortable with it.”

“Well I’ll never know if you never tell me,” she says, impatient. He knows, logically, she won’t get weirded out, but it’s weird for him.

“How into, uh, domming would you be?”

She stares at him for a second, blinking silently, and he squeezes at the paper ball. “You don’t have to,” he says quickly. “It’s just, just a thing, maybe, really Lup you don’t gotta.”

Lup rolls her chair over to him, sitting in front of him. She’s sitting on her hands, leaned forward. “So, you’re wanting me to do that. To like, do what? Boss you around and rough you up a bit?”

“I mean, yeah. Maybe tie me up? Be in charge, I guess.”

“Be in charge,” she says to herself. “How long you been sitting on this one?”

He doesn’t say anything, just presses his lips together thin and Lup makes a gleeful noise.

“The whole time? Come on, did you really think I’d get that weirded out that I wouldn’t even consider it?”

“Well you never brought anything like it up so I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Well, you get really particular about what you do and don’t want done to you sometimes! How am I supposed to know this is what you want if you never say anything?”

“I guess,” he says, tossing the paper back and forth between his hands. “But it’s weird to bring up.”

“Nah,” she says, snatching the ball out of his hands. “I’d be down for it. I’d wanna go over what’s cool and what’s not beforehand, though. A real thorough talk about what you’re comfortable with.”

He breathes out in relief. She’s fine with it. Lup smiles at him, squeezing the paper ball. “Yeah. Yeah we can do that. Like, now? Later? Then?”

“Not then,” she says decisively. “Before then. I’m gonna need to set up and get ready, you know. Can’t get caught off guard. If you want to now we can. Not like we got anything better to do other than going down to the locals, and I’m pretty sure Mags has got that covered right now.”

“Alright. Uh, what do you need to know?”

“What do you mean by boss around?”

Way to start with an easy one, he thinks to himself. “Just, making me do stuff? What you want me to do? And there’s consequences if I don’t do what you want. You being in control, I guess. I don’t get a choice unless you want me to make one.”

She looks interested, leaned forward again, focusing on him intensely. “And with roughing you up?”

He furrows his brows. “I’m not exactly sure on that one. Like, hair pulling is good, dragging around it good, I’m not so sure on hitting. Like, maybe light slapping? Maybe? Not heavy. I’m still not sure.”

“We can work it out,” she says, standing suddenly. He watches her carefully as she comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pressure of her arm pressed down against his throat is distracting. “And tying you up?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Yes just in general.”

One of her hands slips down his front slowly, a heavy drag over his shirt, the sensation pressing into his skin. “What about sensory stuff? Deprivation? Over stimulation? Stuff that messes with your senses.”

“Maybe,” he says a little breathlessly. “It’d depend on what it was. Over stim is probably fine.”

“Blindfolds?” She practically breathes into his ear.

He imagines himself tied up, unable to see her, only able to track her with the sound and where, if, she touches him. He pulls in a shaky breath. “Yes.”

“Mkay,” he can hear the smile in her voice. “You really want all that, huh?”

“Mhm,” he hums out, distracted as her thumb rubs circles into his stomach. He takes her hand in his and she squeezes it lightly.

“Not today,” she says, pulling away and coming back in front of him. “But soon?”

“Soon,” Barry says, confirming. Lup smiles at him, holding put a hand. He takes it and she pulls him up.

“C’mon, you want to go meet up with the others?”

“Sure,” he says, straightening his clothes. He’ll be waiting in anticipation until she does anything with this, but for now it’s fine. Lup leads him down and off the ship where they meet up with Magnus, Merle, and Davenport.

It doesn’t come back up until a few weeks later. He definitely hasn’t forgotten that she’s planning something, but with the time he feels like it probably won’t happen for a while.

“Ba-a-rry,” Lup sing songs as she comes out to the deck where he’s at. He turns to her and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Just looking for you,” she says innocently, hands clasped behind her back. He gives her a flat look and she smiles. “Thought I could interest you in some pre sleep but still in the bed activities.”

It takes him a moment to catch her meaning, and when he does, all he says is, “oh.”

“That a good oh or a bad oh?”

“Good oh,” he says quickly, swallowing. “You, uh, need me to do anything?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the p. “Just to come with me for now.”

For now, he thinks as he follows her off the deck and to their room.  He has no idea what later will entail, but he can feel anticipation sitting light in his gut.

Lup leads them into their bedroom, closes the door, locks it, and then casts silence. No sound is going to escape this room, and hopefully, no one will try to get in.

“Double checked the schedule and we have the whole afternoon off today. A whole bunch of free time doled out for you and me. Figured it’d be perfect for that fancy schmancy thing you wanted to try out.”

She says “Fancy Schmancy” in a mocking tone, like it’s something obvious, something he should have been open about ages ago. Right now, he’s almost wishing he had been. He’s excited and nervous and he has no idea what she’s planned or not planned or whether she’s just winging it all like she does sometimes, but he wants to know. He wants it all.

“Alright,” she says popping her hands on her hips. “Safewords.”

“Green yellow red?” he suggests, bringing his shoulders up in question. She nods, pursing her lips.

“Use them,” she says gently. “I know you like to push yourself in everything you do, but I don’t like the idea of you not telling me when something doesn’t feel right. If you need a break, tell me. If you need to stop, _tell me_ , okay?”

“Okay,” he says. He puts his hands up in the open so she can see them. “I’ll use them. I promise.”

“Good,” she says, and her voice drops lower, more intentional. He swallows harshly and she watches him, grin slipping onto her face. “Sit on the bed?”

He does, sitting on the edge of it and raising an eyebrow. She nods, not moving any closer. Barry sits there for a moment, trying not to get squirmy, but she’s just looking at him, contemplating, and he starts shifting. She raises her brows at him, smile slipping down into something flat, and he stops. He doesn’t want to disappoint her, especially not this early.

“Take off your shirt,” she says finally, giving him something to do with himself. He does eagerly, almost losing his glasses in the process. He almost throws it and then realizes she hasn’t told him what to do with it yet. It sits in his hands, half extended, and she comes up closer, taking it from him. It goes flying back behind her somewhere, and he tracks it for a while until her face comes into his view, and then that’s all he can look at.

“You’re awful quiet,” she says, amused.

“Sorry,” he says quickly, and her hand, cold cold cold fingers attached, presses to his cheek.

“It’s cute,” she says decisively, patting his face a little harsher than normal. “I never get to just look at you, you know? We’re always busy, and even when we’re alone you always try to keep the attention on me. I mean, it’s nice, I’m flattered, but sometimes I want to look at you. I want to focus on you, you know?”

“I guess?”

“Mm,” and that’s dismissive. Her lips turn down a fraction and his heart stutters. “Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

She backs up a bit and makes a motion for him to scoot farther up the bed. She keeps scooting until he’s where she wants him, near the head of the bed but not quite, enough room behind him to lie down.

“Glasses,” she says coolly, and he takes them off and sets them haphazard on the bedside.

“You’re so eager to please,” Lup practically coos, and there’s a small smile on her face. He feels something warm grow in his chest. “Lay back?”

He complies easily, resting his hands on his stomach. She comes back in closer, pulling a rope from the bedside. Anticipation rises in him and his hands shake a little. She eyes them and then eyes him. He gives her a thumbs up and a shaky smile and gets a much easier smile in return.

She pulls his hands up and ties them to the bedpost. He tugs at them and finds that they don’t have much give at all. He couldn’t get out of them easily, and that sends a thrill down his spine.

“That feel alright?”

“Uh huh,” he answers dumbly. She grabs a piece of fabric, blindfold his brain helpfully supplies, and holds in in front of him.

“Still good with this?”

“Very onboard.” His voice is a little breathy and he knows she’s noting that. Her hands stall for a second before they lift his head up from the pillow, tying the blindfold around his eyes. Everything goes black, there’s no light let through, and it takes him a second to adjust. His hearing picks up a bit, and he can hear her next to him, breathing slowly. He can feel his heartbeat in his everywhere, hear the swish of the sheets every time he shifts. He still has pants on, and he wonders how long that will last. He pulls at the ropes again, suddenly wanting touch, and her hands comes back to his cheek.

“Color?”

“Green,” he tells her honestly. The touching helps. It keeps him a little more grounded. His head is feeling a little fuzzy right now and he’d like at least a little bit of presence for a little longer.

“Good,” she says, low and right next to his ear and he sucks in a breath, pressing his face into her hand.

Her lips press to his neck and it’s almost a shock. He jumps a little, still not expecting it. She bites at him, sucks a mark under his chin, and he’s got half the mind to worry about covering up before that thought floats away into the nothing. Her lips find his pulse point and she drags it into her mouth between her teeth. He lets out a noise, something he doesn’t normally do often. He can feel her grin against his throat and he gulps, wrists twisting in the rope.

“What do you want?” She asks this against his jugular, teeth scraping down the vein and he can barely answer.

“I-I don’t,” is all he can get out before he stops. He doesn’t know. He wants to touch her, but that’s out of the question. His hands are tied, but he pulls with them anyway. She shushes him, fingernails digging into his fleshy side and he lets out another noise.

“I got it,” she says, saving him from trying to make words. She pecks him on the lips briefly, just enough to let him know she’s there, before she lifts all contact.

His instinct is to arch up after her, and he does, trying to find her slowly warming hands, her lips, a leg, anything. There’s nothing there. The bed creaks like she’s gotten off, and he swallows harshly, clenching his hands into fists. She’ll be back. She won’t leave him like this.

Will she?

Her hands settle on the waist of his pants and he relaxes back down. There’s a pause and then she makes a “huh” noise, hands pressing firmer onto him. He hums out in satisfaction, body back to its relaxed state on the bed. He’s feeling a little like jello, body wobbly.

Her fingers undo the button on his jeans and pull the zipper down slowly, and then they pull at the top. He sits there, waiting, until she says “Up,” and then he lifts his hips, helping her pull the jeans down and off his body. That leaves him in just his underwear. Her hands trails up his leg and presses firmly to his crotch. He arches into the touch, want want wanting. She pulls it just the slightest bit away, just far enough that he can’t get any pressure, any friction. He hasn’t really felt the warmth pooling in his abdomen until now, but it slams into him full force. He whines in the back of his throat, aches for her, for something, her fingers, her mouth. He wants anything and everything she’s willing to give him.

“Eager much?” She jokes, and that small pool of shame swells inside of him. He ignores it, nodding, owning himself. He’s here. She wants him here, laid out however she wants.

“Good,” she purrs, pressing her hand back down, grinding against him. He clenches around nothing, pressing his hips firmly into her hand. She grinds the heel of her palm against his dick and he lets out a half broken noise.

“Oh, that sounds fun,” she says. “You’re noisy tonight, babe.”

“Uh huh,” he manages to say, less coherent than he’d like, but it doesn’t matter.

She loops her hands in his boxers and yanks them off in one smooth motion. It feels smooth. He has no idea how it looked. A finger rests at the bottom of his hole, and then it moves up, gathering wetness and circling his dick. His hips jerk in an attempt to move things faster, and her other hand presses firm to his hip, trapping him in place.

“Squirmy too,” she says as she presses the finger inside of him. He’s glad he’s feeling up for things inside him today. It would be interesting to see her work around that, though.

Lup curls her finger and bites at his neck again and he moans, open, loud, something he never does. She smiles again and puts another finger in, slow, stretching. He shivers, can feel her stare on his skin, prickling down his chest and stomach.

She slides one more finger in, petting a hand down his side to get him to relax, going slowly, spreading the two to get him ready, curling into a spot that makes him whimper with want.

“Fuck Bar,” she breathes out. He grins at her loosely and she presses her mouth to his chest so he can feel her smile back.

“Lemme grab something,” she says, pulling her hand out of him gently, keeping the tips of her fingers touching at least some part of his body as she rises and rummages around in the drawer of their bedside table.

A cap pops, and then she does something with something wet, and then she’s back on the bed.

“Relax for me, babe,” she says, and he does, slackening his body’s hold on his muscles. Something cool and slick presses slowly into him and he makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat. She shushes him, pressing it in the rest of the way until the semi small kind of… egg shaped thing ins nestled comfortably inside of him.

Barry hears a click and then the vibrations start. He arches off the bed but that just makes it press more firmly against him, buzzing almost deafeningly loud in the quiet of the room. He whines again, words not working.

“Color?”

“Gr—,” he gets out, and then it ups in speed. He gasps in air, mouth open and slack. He settles for a shaky thumbs up with his hands, fumbling to try and make them work.

“Green?” She asks, and he nods, both trying to push the thing further inside of him and get it away entirely.

Lup kisses down his chest, laving a tongue over his nipples, and he might not have much sensation in them but it feels good, a distraction from the heated buzzing inside of him. Her tongue goes down his chest and over his stomach, pressing kisses into the exposed skin, and then she goes lower.

Her mouth closes around his dick and he shouts, wrists tugging at the ropes. Her tongue curls around it, teasing and heavy at the same time, and the vibrations feel almost stronger but he knows they haven’t bumped up in speed. Her nails dig into the thin skin of his hips and she sucks just so and he comes like that, keening out a moan and pressing his hips down as far as he can.

He expects it to stop, but the vibrations keep going, a notch down but still there. She pulls away, keeping a hand on his hip. He writhes in the sheets, breath choppy, quiet, unbidden noises coming from his mouth.

“Jesus fantasy Christ, Barry.” Lup’s voice is appreciative but scolding. “You kept this from me? For, uh years? We’ve been missing out on this because you thought I wouldn’t _like it_?”

The tone and the words hit him hard and that pit of shame grows in his chest, cold, hollow. He breathes in slowly, tries not to focus on the toy buzzing inside him.

“Fucking— look at you. You’re pretty much wrecked right now. Nasty man gets nasty.”

He’s not actually certain that he enjoys the way Lup’s talking, but he wants her to enjoy this. He wants her to like it enough to come back to it one day maybe, so if he can tough this part out it’s fine.

“You think this wasn’t good enough to bring to the table? As if. Gods, you’re gone babe. I wish you could see yourself right now. You’re fucking debauched.” Her tone is almost nasty, almost angry, almost something he can’t place, but he knows he doesn’t enjoy. His breathing’s a little shallow. “Next time you gotta be quicker on the godsdamn draw. You’ve been holding out on me and I am not exactly a fan of it.”

That. There. His body tenses up and his eyes feel a little damp and he’s hit by the horrifying realization that he can’t handle her being disappointed in him like this, and he freezes.

“Honestly, you could’ve— babe?”

That snaps him out of whatever state he’s put himself in and he finally finds his voice. “Yellow.”

The buzzing inside of him stops and she presses her hands to his shoulders, sliding slowly up his neck to cup his cheeks.

“Hey,” she says, and she sounds immediately worried. He relaxes a little. He shakes his head at her picking at the blindfold. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, because he needs to. She’ll be disappointed and that sends a fresh wave of cold hollow floating that he does not enjoy.

“No, no, babe, it’s okay,” she says, and she sounds a little frantic. “What’s wrong?”

“The- the words. I can’t do that. I c-can’t handle you being disappointed in me right now.”

She sucks in a breath and swipes her thumbs on his cheeks comfortingly.

“Okay,” she says, thumbs still swiping. “I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. Do... do you want to stop?”

“No,” he says, because he doesn’t. He’s still feeling that want, that fuzzy heady feeling that takes over his autonomy and he wants more of it. “Just- fuck. Gods. Gimme a second. Don’t go.”

“I won’t,” she says quietly, swinging her knees over either side of him and sitting gently on top of him. Her weight calms him down. She’s there, she’s not going, she’s not freaked out by him kind of freaking out.

“Okay,” he says after a minute or two of just feeling her there. “Okay, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm,” he says, slipping back down. He wants and needs to move past this part, get passed the weird feeling he definitely doesn’t like.

“Lemme ask first,” she says. “Can I, like, praise you? Call you good names and tell you how good you are and stuff?”

The idea of being good, feeling like she wants him, like she understands his want to please her, sends a pang of need through him and he squirms, nodding.

“Oho, excellent,” she says, pressing her legs around his stomach tighter. “We’re good to go back in?”

“Good to go,” he whispers, and the vibrations start back up.

It’s given him enough time for his body to get interested in that again, and it jumps up high very fast. He arches his head back, scrambles his feet on the bed and accomplishing nothing. Lup’s still on top of him, and he wants to touch her so bad.

“Look at you,” she says, and her tone is something lighter this time. Still just as permeating, but better. “Fuck, Barry, look at you. You’re so fucking responsive and it’s so good.”

He lets out a stilted moan and she grinds down onto his stomach. She’s still wearing underwear but he can feel her, clit hard and a little damp on his skin. She’s getting off on this and that by itself is enough to make him feel like this is worth it.

“I wanna keep you like this,” she breathes out, and he knows what she’s feeling when she sounds like that. “Gods you’re excellent. I’m so fucking glad you suggested this. Babe. Babe you look so good. I wish you could see yourself.”

He shivers at her words, and the vibrator ups in speed, pulsing inside of him. The noise that cracks out of him would be embarrassing at any other time but now he just feels that heady want, clenching down on it hard.

“Oh f-fuck,” Lup lets out, pressing her hips down on him fast. “I could come just from watching you.”

The thought cloaks his brain and he opens his mouth, stammers out, “Let me touch you. Please Please. Fuck, Lup please let me touch you.”

“No hands,” she practically whispers, and then she’s off of him gain, keeping a hand braced against his hip, just to keep him in contact. Her hands come up to his head and she props the pillows a little better, props his head up too. “Snap if you need to stop.”

He’d gladly suffocate to please her, but he doesn’t say that, just nods, finally, _finally_ , getting to touch her. She sinks onto his face slowly, slipping into his mouth, and his tongue is eager, licks at the head of her clit in a strong sweep, and he tastes her, gets her wetness on his tongue and he _groans_ around her.

Her noise above him spurs him on, and he’s eager, always so eager to please. He loves her scent and her taste and the weight of her on his tongue and he would be fine with sucking her deeper and deeper forever if she wanted it. A hand finds his hair and grips and he moans again, hips arching, digging the almost forgotten vibrator into him deeper, and he shake, aching to reach out and hold her hips, touch her breasts, ghost fingers down her sides like she likes, but all he can do is struggle against the rope, and it’s so good.

“Baby,” she says, and he can feel her curl over him. “Barry, baby, do you want me to fuck your face?”

The idea of her using him while he sits there, high strung and wanting, sends a pang of desire through him and he nods best he can, letting out a muffled “mhm” around her clit.

“Oh fuck, okay. Snap if you need me to stop. Don’t wanna suffocate you.”

He nods again, a clumsy thumbs up, and then she fucks into him and he loses himself. It’s good. It’s excellent. He wants her to feel as good as she possibly can and with the noises she’s making he knows she is. He curls his tongue around what he can when he can, hollows his cheeks to pleasure her better, and she grips hard at his hair, grinds hard into his mouth.

A button somewhere gets pressed and the vibrations get more and present and almost the forefront of his mind, and he moans loud even as muffled as he is, and Lup cries out, fisting her hand in his hair.

“Barry, Barry, I-I‘m gonna come.”

And she does, and he swallows around her, swallowing down what he can and letting the trest trickle out of the corner of his mouth, and the idea that she’s used him, gotten her pleasure from him, all laid out and needy and just how she likes, spurs him into coming for the second time, curling up and wailing as she leaves his mouth.

The vibrations stop and he falls back onto the bed, gasping, eyes damp again but in an excellent way this time. Her hand caresses gently down his face.

“Hey babe,” she says, voice wobbly, and he can hear her smile. “You come from that?”

He nods, unable to do words right now. His mouth feels slack, and she wipes at the corner, cleaning him up a bit.

“Fuck, that’s so hot? Gods, you’re excellent, I love you so fucking much.”

Barry sighs out a noise, pushing his chest up and she gently presses him back down with her hand. “Almost done babe.”

She loops a finger inside of him and pulls out the vibrator buy the string he hadn’t felt before. He’s wet, very very wet, and he shivers at the feeling.

“You think you can come again?” Her voice is an offer, he can say no if he needs. But god he doesn’t want to.

“Mhm,” he says, because maybe. He thinks he should be fine.

“Oh excellent,” she says, and then her fingers are back in him, curling and scissoring and he whines into the open air, overwhelmed in the best kind of way, tears dampening the blindfold, but he _feels_ every movement of her body, every puff of breath on his skin.

“You’re so good for me, Barry,” she says, and her mouth is right next to his dick. He keens as she licks at him, soft, kitten licks, not enough.

“You’re so handsome, and I know I keep saying it, but gods the way you look right now? I wanna bottle it up and drink it. You look so delicious babe.” She punctuates this with a suck and a lick and a curl of her fingers and he can do nothing but roll his hips in the rhythm she’s created.

She sucks at him hard, curls her fingers against the soft spongy spot inside him with force behind it, and for the third time that evening, he comes. It’s more of a shiver, a small euphoria rippling through his body, and he breathes out a small moan, closing his eyes tight. She licks him through it, gently thrusting her fingers inside of him until he comes down.

And then she’s gone with a quickly murmured “Be right back,” and he can hear the faucet in the bathroom, but he’s alone, and cold, and sticky, and he whines high in his throat, words still evading him.

“I’m right here babe,” she calls from the bathroom. “Be right back. Just getting a washcloth and some water.”

She sounds tired, and he’s starting to feel tired, and then she’s back, warm washcloth wiping at his face and between his legs and getting all the weird stray sweat he’s got going on and whatever other body fluid is happening on his skin right now. It’s smooth and gentle and warm, and her other hand cards through his hair, massaging where she’d pulled earlier.

The washcloth is done, thrown away and slapping somewhere on the hard floor. They’ll need to take care of that later, but she starts untying him, massaging blood and more feeling back into his hands, and he curls his loose appendages around her, soaking in the contact.

“Let me get the blindfold first, Bar.”

She unties the dark from his eyes and he blinks open damp eyes and squints, the light too bright. She hits a switch on the wall and it dims to something more reasonable, something that doesn’t pain him.

“Drink,” she says, holding a glass to his mouth. He does with clumsy lips, swallowing around a semi raw throat. It’s cold and feels excellent, and he gulps down what he can. Her hand smooths through his hair, and he sighs when she pulls it away. He feels kind of like a child, which is mildly gross considering what they just did, but he’s cradled in her arms, pulled in to her bare chest, and he soaks in the skin on skin contact, forcing his still stiff arms to wrap around her vice like, not letting her escape.

All he can feel for the longest time is her hand brushing through his hair, the gentle hum she’s making in her throat, and he sways in the feeling, getting lost in the haze and letting himself stay there.

Eventually his higher senses come back. He twitches hi fingers against her, earning a soft snort. He looks up at her and finds Lup looking back at him, eyes soft.

“Hey babe,” she says, lips quirking up on one side. “You back with me?”

“Yeah,” he says, stretching his legs and an arm out, rolling his neck. “Mmm, fuck. That was excellent.”

“You liked?”

“I _liked_ ,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at her. She snorts out a laugh and then devolves into giggles, which he can’t help but mirror. He wraps his arms back around her middle and hums, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asks, sounding a little concerned. He raises a questioning eyebrow. “In the middle there. It got a little… bad.”

“Oh,” he says, closing his eyes. He’s thinking rationally now, and it was overwhelming, he thinks. He doesn’t like getting shamed and scolded and having people be disappointed in him when he’s in his right mind, and he can see why Lup might have thought that would be fun to play with in this scenario, but it ended up too much to fast and he got way more overwhelmed in a way he didn’t want.

He tells her as much and she nods. “Sorry. I should’ve, fuckin asked probably, but also just known. I’ve known you a long time, Bar. I know how you get when people are upset with you.”

“It’s okay,” he says, because it is. It’s fine. “That’s what the safewords were for, and they worked. It was okay, and it worked out better after.”

“Yeah,” she says, and he can see her blush, not like he isn’t sporting one. “It was pretty fucking good after that.”

“Would you, uh, ever want to do that again?”

“Abso fucking lutely. I meant it when I said I wished you brought it up sooner, but not in a bad way. The way you looked and sounded, babe? Gods. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that. It was like you’d been dished up to me on a plate.”

“Thanks,” he says, a little bashful. He’s not sure how to take that, but he knows it’s good. “You were pretty good too. You didn’t stop touching me.”

“You looked more comfortable when we stayed in contact, and I wanted you very, very comfortable.”

“I’m feeling very comfortable right now.”

“Wanna skip group dinner?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, snuggling in closer. “I absolutely do.”

Lup laughs, light and lovely, and he smiles, wrapping his arm tight around her. They can deal with real clean up later, he decides. Right now it’s time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao! i wrote big porn i guess, not just soft and sweet porn  
> wild  
> ive had this idea for months, and the first 950 words for that long too, but the porn was hard until it wasn't. enjoy?


End file.
